Trolls
"Find your happy place, November 4" -Tagline Trolls is an 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film based on the dolls of the same name by Thomas Dam. It is being directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, produced by Gina Shay, and written by Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, and Erica Rivinoja. The film stars the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden, and Gwen Stefani. It revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by Bergens. Produced as the 33rd animated feature by DreamWorks Animation, the film was released on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. Plot The trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large, grey, orge-like creatures who never feel happy but discover that they can feel happy for a moment if they eat a troll. The Bergens put the trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a troll. However, the trolls, led by their King Peppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day that the Bergen crown prince, Gristle Jr., would taste his first troll. The furious Bergen king, Gristle Sr., banishes the minister in charge of the troll preparation, Chef. Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the glum and paranoid troll Branch that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of trolls. Poppy is among the trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other trolls dares to venture to the town of the Bergens to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together they venture to the Bergen's town. Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by the scullery maid, Bridget, and strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends, they will help her get a date with the now King Gristle Jr.. With the trolls' advice (and hair) Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last troll, the Zen-like troll Creek, who, after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty, and even more shocked by being captured immediately afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own hide. Creek returns to the troll village, where, using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. With all the trolls captured and being ready to be served to the Bergens, even Poppy loses hope, and she and all the other trolls turn grey. Branch, who despite his grumbling is secretly in love with Poppy, cannot stand seeing her and the others so despondent, and, for the first time since his grandmother was eaten by a Bergen, sings, so that Poppy and the other trolls regain their color and hope and even Branch himself loses his grey hue and shows his true color. Just before being served, the trolls are rescued by Bridget, who wants them to flee, while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her 'treason'. However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend, and, together with the other trolls, reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat trolls, as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the trolls, but before she can do so is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon of Bridget, and, together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. In the end, the trolls live in peace with the (happy) Bergens, Poppy is crowned as the new ruler of the trolls, and she and Branch, who has now regained his true blue color and his hope, hug. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget * Russell Brand as Creek * James Corden as Biggie * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki * Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille * Ron Funches as Cooper * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * GloZell as Grandma Rosiepuff * Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop * Ricky Dillon as Aspen Heitz * Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust * Christine Baranski as Chef * John Cleese as King Gristle * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle * Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy and Smidge * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman.19 In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. Director Mike Mitchell and co-director Walt Dohrn presented footage from the film at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having "big plans for the franchise," DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor.21 In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja has been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair.1 On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess.7 On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch.5 The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016.23On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube.24 On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music, and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016.26 The song reached No. 1 in 16 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Trailers Two trailers were just released on YouTube. pl:Trolle (film) Category:Movies